SuperMario666
I was browsing the game titles on Ebay one day. Just looking for anything that interests me until I found this remake of Super Mario 64 for my GameCube. The owner was giving it away for free so I decided to take it. The game arrived in my mailbox 3 days after. Boy was I excited to play some classic Mario. I noticed something strange about the game though. The game box was replaced with a crappy sketch of Mario. Now I knew why it was free. Also the game title was strangely written as well. It read "Sup3r Ma7io 999." I didn't really care though I just wanted to bust this game into the GameCube and start playing. When I got back in my house I ran to my room. I opened up the game box and noticed there was no game manual. Instead a note took the manual's place. The note was in some other language so I couldn't interpret what it said. The rest of my day I spent the time playing Super Mario 64. After I beat the last level of the game I decided to see if I could mess with the textures of the characters since my brother was the best hacker I knew. My brother downloaded all the characters textures included in the game. In the edition that I got I could play as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi. While downloading I noticed something strange in the folder. It was downloading 5 character textures even though there were only four playable characters in the game. The file read "666." I got my brother to look at it and he to thought it was strange. Out of curiosity my brother opened the file (Each file had a picture of what the character looked like) and what we saw scarred our eyes. A twisted looking Mario with one eye missing and a smile that could appear in so many children's nightmare. My brother out of sheer fear closed the file and asked me where I got the game from. I told him I got it from eBay for free. Before my brother could respond, the computer screen turned black and a text box popped up that read "Type in 666 as name of new saved file to unlock 666." The computer than returned to normal with the files of the characters downloading. My brother started up the GameCube and inserted the Mario game into it. I sat there helplessly watching as my brother did what the mysterious text box to told him to. My brother deleted my saved file because there was only one and created a new one with the name of "666." The screen turned red and the numbers "666" appeared in black. The game world started up and it was all messed up. The background was now red and everything was covered with blood. A textbox popped up saying "Welcome to Hell, this was your mistake." My brother and I stared at the text filled with fear and shock. The camera then turned to Mario. My brother tried making Mario move but the game wouldn't let him. Every time he tried a textbox popped up that read "You no longer control him." Mario started moving by himself. My brother and I watched helplessly as Mario ran to a pool of lava and jumped in as if it were fun. Mario was playing in the lava, and we had to watch as Mario would just scream and cry as little by little his skin started to melt. A textbox popped up saying "See what you have done? " Mario started screaming louder, yelling and crying. "Why?... WHYYYYYYY?!," Mario screamed with pain and agony. My brother ripped the game out and chucked it at a wall, breaking the CD into little pieces. The downloads on the computer finished. I looked at the screen and it read, "666 download complete." I closed every window and a picture popped up showing Mario with red eyes and a scary smile. A text below the picture read "I'm coming." I saw the note in the game box. I grabbed it and it wasn't in a foreign language anymore. It read "I'm coming." Video Category:Cliche Madness Category:Mario Category:Videos Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE